


Fragile

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Damsel in Distress, F/M, Fanvids, Unhealthy Relationships, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimberly thought Tommy liked her for her strength. In actuality, it was because of her weakness around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT happy, relationship fluff. It's a look at a woman who is fed up with playing damsel, but doesn't have the strength to leave.


End file.
